


Shoot Off

by Kawaii_Robo



Category: Bastion
Genre: Community: bastionkinked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Robo/pseuds/Kawaii_Robo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt by anonymous on the Bastionkinked meme:<br/>"slingers/breakers<br/>They're both fast for a reason<br/>wiggles eyebrows"</p><p>Link to original prompt and fill here: http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=10132#cmt10132</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. It’s a party for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt by anonymous on the Bastionkinked meme:  
> "slingers/breakers  
> They're both fast for a reason  
> wiggles eyebrows"
> 
> Link to original prompt and fill here: http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=10132#cmt10132

It’s the annual summer festival and the party is at its highest point yet. Kids running around with their squirt plushies, ladies in fancy dresses and the youth excitedly taking part in as many attractions as possible.  
One such attraction was the shooting gallery. Every year there would be something like a competition between the sharpshooters of Caelondia going on, usually ending in a few broken stands and a whole lot more of cussing and a steadily growing animosity between the Slingers and the Breakers.  
Every year there would be two lines forming in front of the biggest and most difficult shooting course the fair had to offer. Weapons were critically appraised and glares that dripped with venom exchanged.

The other citizens, if they were brave enough to stick around, would form a great circle a save distance from all the fighting and would cheer for their favorite faction. Sometimes there would even break out fights amongst the spectators. It truly was a sight to see, even if the owner of the stand had to be forcibly evicted or else there would be no way anyone would be allowed to play.

Once it started though, there was no going back. An impartial party was to take the controls of the attraction while one player of each faction got ready. Bowstrings were drawn taut, pistols twirled around the trigger fingers, and then it as any man’s game.

And it was unbelievable how fast a breaker’s bow could tear down targets, making it an even battle all the way. Which made the ones already done emptying their quiver and their magazines snarl and spit in each others faces, accusing each other of foul play.

It didn’t really help that no matter how meticulously anyone counted, somehow it always ended up as a draw. But naturally the spectators weren’t content with that, so of course each fan group bought a round of victory drinks for their favorites. Gotta have something to celebrate, even if you didn’t win.

Which is how both Slingers and Breakers alike ended up in the same dang pub. Luckily the alcohol was already flowing in liberal quantities, so no one was in the mood to get up and fall over before planting a fist in some other fucker’s face. They found this out very quickly when Benjamin the Slinger looked up, saw Rob the Breaker take the seat next to him, screamed a garbled insult, stood up, and promptly collapsed on him.

Not that it stopped him for loudly voicing his complaints. Angrily he informed the bystanders that “it’s not fair someone with such horrible taste in hats” got to one up the “totally cool bro club” and also:  
“Dude, you smell like candy apples.”

“My mom makes them.” “Duuuude, I love those!” And much hair sniffing was done.

“You wanna get some apples?” “Dude!” And before anyone could really comprehend what was going on, the two of them were already on their way out, clinging to each other the entire time.

When they were later found by Rob’s mom they were sticky with candy and licking each others faces, Ben proclaiming that he was now “totally dude-married to this guy, what was your name? ROB, and anyone who says otherwise has to duel me at noon!” and proceeded to shove his tongue down his brightly grinning boyfriend’s throat. Or tried to, anyway. The alcohol level made it hard to aim, so it was mainly just more licking.


	2. 3 years and a goldfish

Not far from all the trouble of the festival and similarly inebriated were two sad figures, sitting hunched over in the shadow an awning provided. One of them was quietly sobbing, while the other was awkwardly rubbing circles on their back.

“I just - I just dunno what I am gonna do. He keeps yelling at me all the time. An - an then I MISSED, okay, do you get this, I MISSED, and oh god he’s totally gonna blame me for not winning against you guys an -” but he was quickly shushed by his friend.

“Hey, Kenneth, Kenny, hey, hush, it’s okay, he’s way too drunk to care. And you did good, I counted. You had Jacklyn beaten by two points. So it’s alright, see?” He carefully rearranged their limbs to pull him into his lap and hold him tightly. His companion giggled, hiccuping.

“Nnnnoo, Brecken what are you doin’, they’ll see us,” but proceeded to disregard his own warning when he started pecking him on the cheek. He started to visibly relax, shoulders rolling forward and foreheads bumping against each other as they quietly shared the air between their lips.

Brecken was still rubbing soothing circles across Kenneth’s back, sliding lower and finally resting his hands on both sides of his hips. They kept lazily kissing each other and giggling into their mouths until a sudden crash behind them made them jerk away from each other, Kenneth landing gracelessly in the dust and blinking owlishly.

“I told you to secure these shipments before finishing up, now look at what happened! This is coming out of your pay, young man!” were the shouts of an angry merchant, carried over to their hiding spot.

Brecken sighed and groaned as he stood up, his knees protesting. “C’mon, grab your bow and let’s go home. It’s getting late.” He picked his friends up, who is still looking confused by the noise.

It takes longer than expected to reach their small apartment, mainly because Kenneth sobered up some after falling flat on his ass and couldn’t keep his hands off his friend. When they finally reached the door they were play fighting and tackling each other in an attempt to get the most hands inside the other’s shirt.

Brecken finally surrendered and concentrated on getting his key in the general area of the keyhole while Kenneth whooped triumphantly in his ear. And jumped on his back the very second the door swung open, causing them to fall into the hallway in a pile of giggles.

For a while they just lie there, petting each other’s faces and trying to kiss while not moving from their positions of having Kenneth half-way down Brecken’s chest. Their equipment is forgotten, thrown into a corner haphazardly.

“Hey, Kenny,” a quiet ‘mmmhmm’ was the only answer, together with a nibble at his collarbone. “You’re heavy, you know?” An annoyed huff plays over his skin. “‘M not gonna move.” “But it would be nice, your elbow is digging into my crotch.” “Make me!” and a bite to his shoulder that made him jump and yelp was his final answer.

“Alright then, you wanted it, you got it,” he said as he shifted to roll on his side and scoop up his boyfriend. The flailing that ensued as well as their alcohol content made it rather difficult to do anything else but sway dangerously in place.

“This is not going as planned.” “What are you talking about, this is awesome! Look what I can do!” And with that Kenneth proceeded to bend his back to leave his whole upper body dangling from Brecken’s arms.

“I’m putting you down if you don’t stop that.” “Nu-uh.” He twisted a little more, making his shirt ride up which Brecken turned to messily kiss. It earned him a bob on the head when Kenneth curled up again and they landed in a ball on the floor in the hallway. Again.

“Mmh Brecken, I dun think this is gunna work.” “Any other time I would totally agree, but your belly is a bit distracting right now.” “Stop licking me!” They were already on the verge of another giggle fit when Kenneth thought it would be a great idea to also go for the other’s belly, having them end up side by side and trying to climb under each other’s shirts.

“While you’re down there, can you get my boots off?” “Kenny!” “What? I’m just aks- HEY! You pinched my butt! Revenge!” and it became a mad tousle for each other’s belts. Kenneth managed to shove his boyfriend’s pants down in record time and administered an open handed slap to his cheeks.

“I win! Take that, villain!” he cackled while he kept patting Brecken’s ass. “That’s nice, but I really need to kiss you right now.” “Okay.” Silence. “Aren’t you moving?” “Nope.” Another slap. “Oh. Well then.”

A groan and the noise of joints popping followed as Brecken moved to sit up, tugging Kenneth with him and leaning him against a wall when he proved unable to keep himself upright. By this point they’re pawing at each other’s half covered chests, feeling warm and way too comfortable to move from their awkward position in the hallway.

“Weren’t you gonna kiss me?” “Yeah...” “So? You’re not moving, you know.” “I’m busy.” “‘M looking at your chest.” “It’s a nice chest.” “It is.” “Wow, just shut up and kiss me!” whined Kenneth in exasperation and threw himself forward.

By some minor miracle he even managed to fit their lips together. It takes a while to do anything but mash them together thoughtlessly, and when they finally break for air, Kenneth’s hands have somehow migrated downwards to cup Brecken’s ass.

They stare at each other, breathless, before moving as one, shrugging off their clothes that are already halfway gone already. Somehow they fit together like this, chests and knees touching, leaning on each other and breathing the same air, their touches only the barest whisper on each other’s skin.

It isn’t even a matter of getting each other off. They’re too intoxicated to pay much attention to their bodily needs other than the basic urge to touch. They do manage to finally get horizontal (again), lazily rubbing and rolling their hips together, making quiet noises that occasionally explode into giggles.

Brecken has let himself fall on his back, dragging his boyfriend on top of him. He is perfectly happy to hold on to Kenneth’s hips and sometimes lean up for a quick kiss. It doesn’t take long for either of them to come, Kenneth collapsing in a happy puddle on top of Brecken’s chest. It takes a while longer for each of them to find their breath and stop their hearts from hammering out of their ribcage.

They let their gasps for air even out, Kenneth beginning to giggle at the rising and falling of the chest under him, before he abruptly sits up and declares “We forgot to feed Henrietta!”

Brecken just laughs and throws some pants in the direction of his retreating boyfriend. “That fish is gonna die from overfeeding if you keep that up. Get back here and cuddle or I’ll revoke your awesome boyfriend license.” “That’s too bad, because there is this really nice couch in here...” “Wow, rude!”

But he still manages to stand up on wobbly legs and stagger in the direction of carefree laughter ringing loudly in the air.


	3. Welp, there’s that, I guess (good on you, buddy)

The next time the Slingers meet on their training ground, Benjamin is sporting a rather fetching hat that Brecken is sure he has seen on one of the Breaker’s heads.

He gives him a pat on the back and a thumbs up and the guy is glowing like a furnace.

Somehow the four of them become fast friends. It’s probably all the sweets, he thinks, and tries to calm Kenneth down from his sugar induced high. And if it ends in sloppy makeouts, he certainly isn’t complaining.


End file.
